Fan:Digimon Beyond
Digimon beyond is a fanfictional series in progress by Neos-Two. Here is the link to the story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4237485/1/Digimon_Beyond The series is inspired by a childrens card game and television series called "Chaotic" and the manga Digimon Next. In this story, humans play a popular game on devices called "Digivices" that allow Wireless, physical or USB connection. There are three main cards of the games: Digimon, PowerUps and Gear. Powerups are upgrades or downgrades that can turn the tide of battle and Gear are equipment like weapons, tools or such. The plot resolves around a boy name Takuya Tatsuno who is the best player in his school. His friends include Akira who prefers Water or Machine type Digimon and Haru who was introduced as a schooly bully uses mainly high attacking Digimon. It was after Takuya helped him out that Haru became Takuay's friend. The three join a summer camp where people can play the Digimon game all the time. It turns out that the location of the the came was in the Digital World and the train is actually a Trailmon (the same kind in Digimon Next). Takuya however thinks it's just "smoke and mirrors" and the Digimon are robots or actors in suits. THey campers are given a Digimon Partner to protect them when they travel out of camp. Takuya receive Dracomon, his best Digimon in the game. Haru received a polite Gaomon and Akira got an extremely shy Betamon. Shortly they encounter Sergei, the man who gave Haru trouble becuase Haru owned him money. The reason Sergei appears was because while Takuya helped Haru out he challenged Sergei to a match. Sergei suggests to use the "D-SImulator" a machine taht makes the game "more fun", meaning it turns the players into whatever Digimon they chose. Takuya chose Greymon while Sergei chose Parrotmon (a reference from a battle prior to the events of Dig Adventure 01 anime). Takuya/Greymon was shocked by this new gameplay and Sergei/Parrotmon has the upperhand through most of the battle. Eventually Takuya found his "inner Greymon" and evens the odds and uses "Dragon's Roar" which increases the power of any member of the Dragon or Dinosaur family, giving him enough enerfy to use a powerful Nova Flame to incinerate Parrotmon and win the match. Takuya decides to go back home but a battle name Tasogare whose Partner is an Impmon trick Takuya and Dracomon to travel to the middle of nowhere to get rid of the competiton. Takuya and Dracomon shorlty encounter a girl and her Gatomon after she accidenty acussed Takuya as a pervert for bumping into her in a swimming hole, much to Takuya's dismay. She introduces herself as Akatsuki (or "Kat" for short) and she is Tasogare's yougner sister. Takuya shows her a medal taht was given to him by his missing father whom he never even seen except in a photo of him and his motehr when they were teens. The four are shortly attacked by a squad of Commandramon lead by a Selasdramon who demands the "DigiMedal", Takuya's medal. Gatomon reconizes the squad as members of the Commandments, an amry of Digimon searching for DigiMedals. Despite their efforts, the four couldn't even hurt Sealsdramon. A narrow cut on Takuya's cheek finally convinced that everything is real. Just as the final blow is thrown, Takuya's medal activated, revealing to be the Dragon medal and Takuya and Dracomon fuse into Coredramon 9Blue) and easily destroy the Sealsdramon and sacre off the Commandramon. Upon returning, Takuya challenges Tasogare to a battle... Notes: * Currently two chapters are up out of the planned 30-36 "episodes". *Akasuki is Japanese for Dawn while Tasogare's is Japanese for Dusk. this is a reference to the DS games, Digimon Worlds Dusk and Dawn. *Takuya as Greymon and Sergei as Parrotmon is a reference to an event that took place prior the events of the first animes series. * Kat uses Light or female Digimon while Tasogare uses Virus Digimon. *Due to the currently low reception of this fic, the author has deleted the story from his account. However, he will make a new, improved version of it, hopefully it will be more successful... Category:Fan fiction